


Expecting

by Page_of_Cups



Series: Asra has a baby [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Cups/pseuds/Page_of_Cups
Summary: Asra and the apprentice are expecting a baby.A continuation of Nesting, as requested by an anon.





	Expecting

“How do you feel?” Asra asks when we’re finally alone in our bedroom.

“Honestly? Exhausted,” I say and sit on the edge of the mattress. It’s rare for me to not feel dead on my feet anymore between the remodelling and the baby kicking me awake at all hours of the night. She’s still so small, but she somehow manages to step on some important organ at least a few times every time I fall asleep. I lift my hands over my head and Asra helps me tug off my shirt. I manage my skirt without assistance while he undresses.

“Same. How do you think it went?” 

“Well, they seemed excited, at least.” Disclosing the pregnancy to his parents is something that we had put off for far too long, and I feel guilty about not having been more forthcoming about it. Asra and I both like to keep to ourselves, and with all of the unwanted attention we’ve gotten from the other townsfolk since our regular trips to the palace started, it’s been easier to put on glamors to smooth out my stomach every time we go out. Of course, that doesn’t excuse not telling his family for nearly five months, but after what happened the first time we were expecting, we wanted to make sure the baby was healthy and strong before telling anyone. It’s just easier that way.

Asra pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. “They did, didn’t they? I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting quite the reaction we got.” 

We had all been sitting and eating a (thankfully skink-free) dinner Asra had made when he broke the news to them. They were delighted, of course, and shocked when they saw how far along we were after I stood to go to the bathroom. The size of my tummy made it obvious that it was something we had known for well over a few months. They looked sad and had a lot of questions about why we had kept it from them until he explained the situation. They were more than understanding then, but the hushed condolences Aisha gave me made me feel strange.

“It was a little overwhelming.”

Asra crawls on the bed behind me and rubs firm circles into my back. His hands are soft and warm against my skin, and he seems to know just where I need them. “I’m sorry, love. You did so well though. I’m proud of you.”

It was almost more than I could handle, and I was seconds away from a complete meltdown more than once. If it weren’t for Asra’s attentiveness, I’m sure it would have gone a lot worse. I’ve been an emotional rollercoaster lately thanks to the hormones, and he’s walked in on me sobbing over the most embarrassing things. A few weeks ago, I begged him to plan a playdate with Chandra and Malak since I was worried about Faust being lonely. The very next day, Asra made up some excuse to have them all meet. Julian and Nadia still don’t know, and those conversations are not anything I'm looking forward to. Muriel, the only other person we've told, was pretty ambivalent about it. 

I groan quietly as Asra finds a tense spot in my shoulder. He apologizes but works out the kink anyway and kisses the spot when he’s done. I lean back against him and he holds me with his hands wrapped under the swell of my tummy. We lay there for a moment, enjoying the tranquillity of the night. 

“You're tired, aren't you? Here, come lay down with me,” Asra says as he lies down and beckons me to join him. “Not on your back, love. Remember?” 

Our midwife instructed me to start laying on my side for the rest of the pregnancy to prevent blood clots, but I keep forgetting. I roll onto my side with my back against his chest, and his hands return to my stomach. 

Faust slithers out from Asra's shirt and coils just above his hands. 

“Egg!” she says excitedly.

“No, not an egg. Just a baby,” Asra explains for what feels like the hundredth time.

“Baby egg!”

He laughs and scratches under her chin. She wriggles against his palm and lays her head back against my firm bump. Our baby jostles me ever so slightly from the inside.

“Egg move!” 

“Where?!” Asra bolts upright in bed, placing both his palms flat against me and roving them over my stomach. Our baby is still too small to kick hard enough for him to feel, although he tries every chance he gets. The movement was barely a flutter, but Faust had still somehow managed to pick it up. He’s quiet for a moment as he tries to focus on feeling a kick, but the baby settles back down before he does. Faust flicks her tongue out idly as if she is waiting to feel another movement.

“She stopped,” I tell him. 

He tumbles back down next to me and retakes his position with his chest flush against my back. “Oh well. Maybe next time, then.” 

Asra sighs and his fingers glide down the dark line running down my midline from my navel to my pelvis. I turn my head so I can see him. He’s looking at me with such a peaceful, content expression that it’s almost impossible to imagine everything that’s happened the past few years. Every time our little one moves, Asra gets so excited that I wonder if he'll cry the first time he _does_ feel her kick. I have no doubt he will the first time he holds her. Faust slithers off of me and goes to her bed in the other room. Asra’s hand finds my breasts and tugs lightly at my nipple.

“Careful,” I warn. They’ve gotten a lot bigger, a lot  heavier, and a lot more sensitive  since our daughter has started growing in me, and I wonder how much longer he’ll be able to do this without colostrum leaking into his palm. 

“I hope she looks just like you. You’re so beautiful,” I tell him. He pulls his attention away from my breasts and stares at me wide-eyed and blushing.

“Funny. I was just thinking the same about you, my love.”

I wiggle closer to him so my ass is cradled against his hips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His lips press against the crook of my neck. “Thank you.”

I make a quiet, confused noise in response. 

His hand runs down my ribs and stops on the slope of my stomach. “For this. Everything is so perfect. I think this is the most at peace I’ve been since I was a kid.”

I put my hand over his and give it a tight squeeze. Asra pushes my hair out of the way and kisses my back and the side of my neck. I whimper as his mouth moves over the sensitive spots, and I feel his cock twitch against the back of my thigh. He makes no attempt to act on his arousal, so I adjust a little and roll my hips against him. He groans so softly I can barely hear it. His hand glides up the swell of my tummy, down my linea nigra again, and between my thighs. The kisses on my neck come more frequently, more urgently than before, and I feel his fingers search for my clit. I hook my top leg around his and plant my foot on the mattress just behind his thighs. My bent knee points to the ceiling, making a triangle between it, my foot, and my hips on the same side with Asra in the middle.  

Now that he has more access, he has no trouble stroking my clit. I gasp and grind back harder on him. His breath is warm and heavy on my neck as he moans my name. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says. “So perfect.”

I know anything I try to say in response will come out garbled and incomprehensible, so I stick to just moaning and enjoying his touch. Asra’s hips buck against me, and I can’t tell if it was intentional or not. I sneak my hand between us and pull his cock out so it slides against my slick folds as he thrusts. 

“You’re going to make a wonderful mom.”

My body quivers against his. “You- you too,” I stammer. Asra laughs, and I realize my mistake, though speaking is too difficult at this point for me to bother correcting it. He got the point. 

“You look so wonderful growing with our baby inside you. It’s amazing.”

I whine and reach for his cock between my legs. Careful not to accidentally bend it, I position him so that he’ll be inside me with his next thrust. Thankfully, he’s not in a teasing mood and lets himself slide in, groaning as he does. He starts slow and deliberate as he pays close attention to my squirming. 

“You feel so good,” he says with a husky, aroused voice. 

“You!  _ -Ah! Ahh!-  _ You!”  _ You too _ , I want to say, though I can’t get it out. Frustrated, I whine and press my hand hard against my mouth.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, my love. Don’t try to speak. Just relax.”

The way he’s caressing my clit is fast and rough, though the tempo he’s thrusting at stays cautious. Nothing about the way he’s moving is teasing or kinky in the least. He’s not trying to goad me into begging for him or doing something that would warrant a punishment- which he’s refused to dole out since we started trying for a baby anyway. It’s gentle and slow and feels  _ amazing.  _

Behind me, Asra groans my name against my shoulder blade. I feel connected to him and secure, knowing that there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep me and our unborn daughter safe. I can feel the first inklings of my orgasm creeping up on me and roll my hips back against his thrusts faster and harder than he’s been going, but he remains steadfastly slow.

“I really do hope she’s just like you,” he says.

I yelp as I try to respond, and the noise relaxes into a satisfied moan. “N-no, you. Y-you. Asra.  _ Asra _ .”

He laughs and shushes me again, kissing the back of my head. “Fine. Both of us then.” 

I’m always impressed by how steady and in control he manages to stay when we’re making love. I, however, am covering my mouth to stifle how loud I’m getting as I get closer to the edge. Asra adjusts to free his other arm from under my head and guides my hand away from my face. 

He interlocks our fingers and groans with his next thrust. “Let me hear you, dear.”

My body feels light and I know I’m about to cum. I tense up and squeeze his cock with my insides as my muscles shake. Asra presses our hands to my chest so his arm is bent awkwardly around me and holds me close to him, suddenly thrusting much faster. My orgasm finally floods me, and seconds later, Asra’s hits him - a timing that he perfected during the months of trying to conceive our daughter.

When we’re both finished, Asra wipes his hand on the sheets and cups my breast. Our breathing is erratic and we’re both a little clammy. I put my hand on top of his as his fingers trace the circles around my nipples that have gotten considerably darker over the past few months. He nuzzles my arm off of my side and rests his cheek on my ribs just under my armpit. His chest vibrates as he hums contentedly and puts his hand over my heart. His heart. I notice that he’s still inside of me, but I’m enjoying the physical connection too much to want him to pull out.

“I love you,” I whisper.

“I know. I love you too.”

The room is quiet aside from the crickets outside the window and our own breathing. I feel happy and  _ calm _ for what seems like the first time in forever. After everything we’ve been through, life finally seems to be going our way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, anon! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory Tumblr link!: https://pageofcupsreversed.tumblr.com/


End file.
